Out of the Shadows, Behind the Lies
by IAmFromYesterday
Summary: What if Abel and Esther had never joined the clergy? A story that follows the two as they try to live ordinary lives. As if being a Crusnik is normal...AbelxEsther


Disclaimer: Once again, I DON'T own it. Do not sue me, I know some pretty good lawyers. 

Summary: What if Abel had never joined the clergy? What if Esther hadn't either? A story that follows the events of the two as they try to live ordinary lives. As if being a Crusnik is normal... AbelxEsther -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esther Blanchett was an ordinary young woman, meeting the normal amount of trouble on the streets, racing from the vampires that terrorized the night owls. She would study, go to work, and cook her meals before going to bed. In a way, it troubled her to be so routine, she craved adventure at times, but knew she could never have it. Growing up an orphan, she had learned to deal with the disappointment that life dealt out.

Sighing, she settled herself into her couch, her apartment dimly lit as she read, the rain pattering against the window. Perhaps tomorrow would be different. Then again, she had a better chance of watching candy fall from the sky.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning over the marble counter in the cafe, Esther sighed as she looked around. Happy couples sat chatting, whispering to each other, and sipping from the same cup. She had been told, as a small child, by one of the numerous nuns that had watched her grow up, that love would find her one day. She thought she had found that once, but it had been a lie, the bastard only using her for his own sick pleasures. Sadistic, yes. Pleasurable? No.

She settled her head into the crook of her arm, sniffling a little bit at the memory of Dietrich. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. She missed having a companion, someone to talk to when all was wrong, someone who could make it right.

She twitched a bit as she heard the bell on the door clang, signalling that someone had left or come in. Her job sucked, boring and demanding, especially the customers. Peering out of the shadowy cave she had made for herself, she muttered something out to the man standing before her.

"Maph Ie taok yourd odow?" glad the stranger couldn't see her face, she waited for the heat to recede from her cheeks before looking up, "May I take your order?"

Winter blue eyes looked down at hers easily, meeting the sapphire orbs with a soft gaze. Long silver hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, a few strands framing a pale face with round glasses. A simple white button up adorned a well toned torso, a studded belt around black jeans.

"I'd like a milk tea with thirteen sugars, please." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been shocked at first, thinking it had been the one woman he had loved so very much. But she had died, he remembered that, shattering his world and leaving him to bleed alone. He had hated her for that, leaving him when he was so vulnerable, but turned his hatred toward his brother instead.

He had to admit that this woman was rather attractive, with shaggy red hair and deep blue eyes. She was short, but well endowed, her baggy turtleneck not hiding what she had up top.

Abel smiled as he sipped at the sugary tea. It kept the nanomachines busy, the little buggers were constantly trying to tempt him into killing, but he didn't wish to drain any blood. So much had already been spilled in his long lived life, he didn't need anymore to coat his hands.

"Miss?" he smiled as she looked up curiously, her doe like eyes wide as she turned to face him, "May I ask your name?"

"My name?" she questioned. Could it do any harm to give the stranger her name? He looked lonely, lost, and a bit depressed, but he hid it all with a smile. "My name is Esther, sir, Miss Esther Blanchett."

"Pleasure, Miss Esther," he smiled, nodding his head as she blushed a bit, "My name is Abel, Abel Nightroad, at your service." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rate and review! Constructive criticism welcome! No FLAMERS!


End file.
